


The Kiss I Don't Expect

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon didn't know what happened. One minute they had been arguing and the next, Jace's lips were pressed against his/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss I Don't Expect

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Jace/Simon - You are the kiss I don't expect

Simon didn't know what happened. One minute they had been arguing and the next, Jace's lips were pressed against his, fingers digging into the vampire's arms pulling him closer. Simon was frozen in place for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds before he was responding.

His lips parted and Jace's tongue brushed against his own, making Simon moan. He felt like his knees were going to buckle and he grabbed onto Jace's shoulders, needing something to steady him. It was needy and messy and hot and Simon didn't want it to end.

He found himself pushed up against the wall and Jace was attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Simon ran his fingers through Jace's hair, gripping it, finding it hard to believe that this was actually happening.

He didn't know how long before Jace was pulling away, breathing heavily and head bowed. Simon dropped his hands to Jace's waist and laughed softly. "Well, that was something I never expected to happen between us." He was quiet for a moment before adding, "Can we do it again?"

Jace looked up at Simon and smiled before he was leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
